Macbeth
by LarkroseLukos
Summary: A parody of the classic Shakespeare play, starring Skipper as Macbeth, Marlene as Lady Macbeth, Kowalski as Banquo and King Julian as Duncan.
1. Cast

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Characters

Julian as King Duncan, the king

Skipper as Macbeth, the husband of Lady Macbeth

Marlene as Lady Macbeth, Macbeth's wife

Kowalski as Banquo, Macbeth's best friend

Maurice as Ross, a messenger for the king

Private as Fleance, Banquo's son

Rico as Macduff, who suspects Macbeth of murder

Three Witches

Okay, now that that's cleared up, I'll start writing. I probably won't put in many Shakespeare quotes. Look up Macbeth on Wikipedia for a little preview of what will be going on.


	2. Thane Of Cawdor

"Sir! Sir!" Maurice ran up to his king. "I have great news! Skipper and Kowalski, your generals, have won the war! Our kingdom has victory!"

***

Kowalski and Skipper strolled through the park. They were covered in bruises from their recent war, though their hearts were filled with the joy of known victory.

"I have never known a day that makes me grieve and leap for glee." Kowalski mused quietly.

"Well said, my friend." Skipper agreed. Then he bumped into an elder otter.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

"Skipper!" the old otter said, and was soon surrounded by two others.

"You shall be shall be Thane of Cawdor." the first one said.

"Then Thane Of Glamis."

"Then you shall be king."

Skipper was too shocked to speak, then Kowalski stepped in.

"Why does he get to be king?"

"You shall not be king. You will be less happy, but happier. Son of your sons shall hold the throne."

Kowalski grumbled something but didn't protest. In a blink of an eye, the otters were gone.

Later that night…

Skipper heard a banging of the door. He opened up to find Maurice, the king's messenger.

"Sir! Sir! You have been chosen to be Thane Of Cawdor!"

_Thane of Cawdor? That's what the otter said…_

Even later that night…

_Dear Marlene,_

_I have been crowned Thane Of Cawdor. Three hags have given my forewarnings that I shall be king. _

_Love, _

_Skippy_

The next morning, he got an answer.

_Dear Skipper,_

_King Julian will be attending your kingdom tonight. You must kill him!_

_Love, _

_Marlene_


	3. No Man Of Woman Born

The next morning Skipper and Kowalski arrived at Skipper's castle. Marlene was there, and greeted her husband with a hearty hug.

Later…

"I can't kill him! That's regicide!" Skipper told his wife later that evening.

"Are you a penguin or a chicken?" asked Marlene.

"A penguin… but I can't-"

Marlene slipped the knife in his flipper and gave him a kiss.

"Well…." Skipper said. "I would be a better king…"

"Now you're talking right!" Marlene said. "Tonight, while he sleeps, you shall kill him."

Kowalski, meanwhile, overhead all of this.

***

After the regicide was done, Marlene planted bloodied knifes in the hands of the guards as they slept.

When morning came round, Rico, a penguin soldier and Thane Of Fife, discovered the bloody body of King Julian.

"Murder!" he chirped angrily, and soon the whole castle knew of the murder.

Skipper was so shaken by the event, and Marlene had to take charge of the kingdom, and she ruled gleefully. Meanwhile, Kowalski went back to his home, which was over the moor. Mort, Julian's heir, fearing for his life, fled to the East.

Eventually Skipper assumed his throne again, but remained uneasy as Rico gave him suspicious stares at the banquet before the tough penguin set off for England for exile.

He was also thinking about the Witches prophecy about Kowalski. If Kowalski would father a king, then that would mean it was possible Private would overthrow his throne! And if Skipper had just invited his friend to a banquet, then Private could murder him tonight.

He paced about in his room, paranoid. He eventually sent two assassins to kill Kowalski and Private.

***

"Are we almost there?" asked Private.

"Yes. Wait… did you here that?" Kowalski said nervously.

"What-" Private was cut off as two lemurs on horseback rode in. They threw spears. Private watched in horror, frozen, as his father got hit and fell to the ground, blood soaking in the feathers around the wound.

The sound of the horse whinnying snapped him out of it. The young penguin ran off into the darkness and climbed a tree. The horsemen went right under him, not bothering to look up. Then they were gone.

***

Skipper walked to his banquet room. He went to sit down on his chair, then realized a familiar figure sitting in it. It was Kowalski!

He pointed at it and yelled mad words. Everyone looked at him like he was barmy.

"Can't you see him?" he shouted. "He's right here!"

The guests began to whisper. Marlene stood up.

"Leave at once!" she announced. "All of you!"  
She went and held her husband by the shoulder. "Let's get you too bed now." she whispered to him.

Skipper nodded, still breathing hard. His flipper was frozen pointing at the empty chair.

***

"Please! I need another prophecy!" begged Skipper.

"Beware Rico." said the first witch.

"But no man of woman born can harm you."

"But you shall be-" the third otter began.

But Skipper didn't want to hear it. "Thanks!" he said.

_I'm invincible. _He thought as the witches disappeared.

***

"I want all of them killed. All of Rico's kingdom."

"Including his wife and babes, sir?" asked Maurice.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF ALL?" Skipper yelled suddenly.

"Yes sir. They shall all be killed."

***

**I hope I did good. I've never actually seen the play or the movie. I read "Just Macbeth" an Australian parody book, and I looked it up on Wikipedia, but that's the closest I've gotten to the plot. If I got anything wrong please tell me!**


End file.
